The magic spell you cast (Give your heart and soul to me)
by pineappurus
Summary: Delphine has always loved that french love song, the one that has an English version that goes "When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart; A world where roses bloom". She plays with the tiffany box in her hands. It's now or never. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

I haven't written in second person POV in so long. I missed it so I decided to give it a go with this one. Just a sweet one-shot for y'all.

 **Edit:** Greame jus confirmed that Delphine wants to marry Cosima. GUYS. *dies*

 **And life will always be...**

You brush your thumb against the felt covered-lid of the small box you're holding. You close your eyes as the memories, uncontrollable, wash over you carrying tidal wave after tidal wave of emotions.

Three.

Three years after the defeat of Neolution; three years since the love of your life and her sisters achieve the freedom over their own bodies and three years of travelling around the world; inoculating each LEDA clone, saving 274 people and giving them the chance to live their lives free of any worry or threat from greedy men and corporations and scientists.

Your lover turned to you after the last LEDA received the vaccine you both risked your lives for, fought for in blood, sweat, and tears. She smiled, laughed, then broke down crying. You were taken back to that moment on the floor of her apartment, chin resting on folded hands on the edge of the bed, pressing send on the evidence incriminating the institution that has held you both hostage for so long; putting the final nail into the coffin, destroying all those that hurt you both - all those that tried to own her.

But your Cosima wasn't meant to be owned. Not in reality, not by anyone. Not even you.

And isn't that the one thing you loved about her?

But then she decides to give herself to you. She chooses you.

And then you're just hers even more.

Two.

Two years after that, two more years filled with domesticity - of a warm home, of kiss-goodbyes and kiss-welcome-homes, of "have a great day at the lab, baby", and more crazy science, of holidays with Sarah, Alison, Helena, Felix, Art, Donnie, Scott and the children. Two years of research and studies and much-deserved awards and galas and thank-you speeches where you both never ever forget to mention each other.

I would not be here if not for the love of my life…

Thank you to my better half for being with me through it all…

To Delphine, I love you…

To Cosima, enchantee, forever...

Two years with no bad guys and corporations and evil clones to fight or unaware clones to cure.

Two years of just being Delphine and Cosima, the nerdy lesbian aunts.

Two years of peace.

Two years filled with so much love.

One.

One o'clock in the afternoon and you're sitting inside your car playing with the dark blue tiffany box. Your heart has been pounding madly in your chest and you've been trying to contain all of the emotions for the past ten minutes since you arrived and parked under your building.

You start humming out of the blue.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voilà le portrait sans retouche

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

You've always loved La Vie En Rose and believed it to be one of the most beautiful love songs ever written. You shift to english and start singing out loud now, exiting your car, going up the elevators to your floor.

Hold me close and hold me fast

The magic spell you cast

This is la vie en rose

You stand in front of the door to the apartment you share with your girlfriend. You both always start counting from the year you met. The door suddenly opens as you put your hand on the knob.

Zero.

Your heartbeat starts ringing even in your ears now as you lay eyes on the woman you've woken up next to for the past five years.

"Oh, hey babe! I knew you were out here. I had a weird feeling in my gut."

She gives you her usual lopsided toothy grin. Her dreadlocks are formed like a bun today instead of the usual ponytail.

You take a deep breath and exhale.

It's now or never.

You pick up where you left off in the song and serenade your lover.

When you kiss me heaven sighs

And tho I close my eyes

I see la vie en rose

Cosima raises an eyebrow, probably wondering where this was all coming from. You press yourself against her. You hold her waist with one hand and you raise her hand with the other in a waltz position.

"Whaat?"

Cosima laughs and you press your forehead against hers, chuckling also. She is so beautiful and she is all you've ever really wanted, you think, from the moment you laid eyes on her until now. You are a ball of nerves waiting to explode and so you push through because if you can't forgive yourself if you don't, so you continue singing and you start swaying.

When you press me to your heart

I'm in a world apart

A world where roses bloom

And when you speak... angels sing from above

Everyday words seem... to turn into love songs

You raise both your arms over your heads and you twirl her. Cosima giggles now. You remember the first time you promised yourself to her in her old apartment. You also remember the first time you heard her say it in words that she gives herself to you, that night at Felix's first gallery opening after you bought the painting of her.

You keep singing and swaying.

Give your heart and soul to me

And life will always be

La vie en rose

You end the song and Cosima smiles up at you. She moves in for a kiss but you stop her. She raises an eyebrow at you in confusion.

You go down on one knee, open the tiffany box and hold out the ring.

The confusion in the eyes of your lover turns to shock to happiness to glazed from the multitude of emotions swimming in the brown orbs that hold your heart and soul. Tears roll down her cheeks and everything blurs and you realize it's because you're crying now, too.

You try to push the question past the lump in your throat.

"Cosima… Will you marry me?"

Cosima smiles then laughs, then breaks down crying harder. She bends down and hugs you and holds onto you so tight that you just know that this is her giving you an unspoken 'yes'. Cosima cries so hard that it was impossible to speak.

You think back to the night at her apartment, sending those files; to the night after inoculating the last LEDA.

But somehow, you think these tears are different.

You think it's because unlike those two times, Cosima isn't crying because she's finally free or relieved.

Now, Cosima is crying because she is home.


End file.
